Supernatural wars
by XxCruelButterflyxX
Summary: the naruto gang is enrolled in a school for every mystical race, Sakura returns from three years after a freak accident, can the mystical races live in peace or will they kill themselves? tune into this high school adventure interlaced with magic.
1. Chapter 1

_Deep in the heart of the sea, the births of legends await. The souls with great power and the mark of a fighter are separated and divided among the eight realms. Some souls go astray and end up in the human world, parallel to the magical world. Regardless of where they are, destiny links them all, chains that are invisible. Each one is given the choice to choose their paths, their fates to be determined by their choices._

_On this journey, I want to see where it will start and where it will end... I want to see where it will take you and me..._

Ch.1 the Beginning

The waves of the sea frothed back and forth towards the shore, erasing any footprints Sakura made in the warm tan sand. The seagulls echoed above her and off in the distance,Sakura could see mermaids leaping with dolphins into the air.

Sakura let the cold water soothe her as she took off her sandals along with her shorts and ventured out into the sea. Sakura wished that she could stay here forever, and not worry about anything. Sadly, the teen girl had to return back to the school that was absent from her presence three years. So many questions bounced in her head that it was like a ping ball ricocheting in her mind.

As she dove into the salty water, Sakura enjoyed the rush as waves tossed around her body. It was the thrill and the cold rush that made her giggle like a small child. As she floated above the water, watching the clouds set and studied the tie-dye colors in the sunset; Sakura couldn't help but feel a small tidbit of sadness. Sakura wasn't sure if she was quite ready to go back but the fear had to be conquered and the time was now.

"Sister!" An energetic voice broke her out of her pessimistic thoughts as she looked up, Koichi, three years older then her waved to her,

" Come down here, we have a bonfire to go to!" He cupped his hands and shouted at her, the excitement hardly contained in his voice. Sakura shook her head, there were two things Koichi lived for, surfing and girls. To him, life was just one big party.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Sakura started to make her way down to the shore when suddenly a giant wave swept her towards the shore. Gasping for air when her body hit the sand, Sakura sent a look of annoyance at Koichi," I didn't need the wave roll." Koichi smirked as he helped her to her feet and handed her belongings.

" I didn't want to be late and besides I love using magic, don't you?"

His grin was almost too hard to resist, so Sakura smiled too. The sun had set, making an array of brilliant warm colors on the two teenagers. It gave an enchanting glow, making Sakura i have a nostalgic feeling. Koichi noticed her sad smile, "What's wrong?"

" It's...just that I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

"You are a strange one, with your "feelings" all the time, can't you pretend that you are a normal girl?'' Koichi's teasing matter did not make her feel any better then it was meant to be. Sakura didn't say anything as she followed her older brother to the destination.

What more did he want her to say? That life wasn't a party as she wanted to believe, that by tomorrow, they had to face the past and present?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura let the wind ruffled her long pink hair that reached her back as it blew circles around her doll-like face. She wore a light green summer dress with beaded designs on the bodice, her high heel flip flops glinted from the bonfire they had set up.

Koichi let his white hair do it as please, not bothering to comb his hair as he put on a death note t-shirt and surfer shorts. Her older brother had taken her to a beach house where apparently it was a tribute to summer. A last good party before they all had to constrict to whatever obligations they had.

The noise level wasn't too bad considering that there were well then over a hundred people there. People were laughing, dancing to the music, getting drunk off the seemingly innocent apple-flavored beverage that Sakura knew you could harbor an addiction to it.

Here people didn't care as they let their true natures surfaced; every being was so intoxicated with the party. Sakura signed, she wished she could enjoy the party but her mind was somewhere else.

_~flashback~_

''_No, let me go you sick bastard!" a younger Sakura struggled against her tightly bounds; she was chained to the wall as blood ran down her body. _

_There was no face, only a pair of yellow eyes that shone with demonic energy as he laughed; sending deep chills down her body._

"_But dear, don't you want to contribute to my experiment?" his long tongue snaked around her neck." If you live, you could be quite useful to me''_

_Sakura bit her lip, her magic was drained and she had trouble keeping herself conscious. _

"_Now close your eyes, it's going to hurt", Sakura screamed as needles dripping with unfamiliar liquids plunged into her body. She felt lightheaded, her body felt as she was on fire and she felt like she could die-_

_~flashback~_

"Sakura." Koichi patiently called her name; she was staring off into space." Sakura.''

Sighing he tapped her forehead, which then she snapped out of it.

''What?", she looked clearly annoyed.

''You're not partying."

Sakura brushed past him, '' I had a headache, but now it's gone." She disappeared into the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok kitties, I'm so sorry for being behind on my update for this story. But thank you for being so patient. So here is chapter 3, any ideas or opinions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, or Naruto. Or lady gaga but if I did, I would so have more fun, since I don't, I settle for my gift of never-ending creativity.**

**Enjoy.**

As the pinkette disappeared away from Koichi, her thoughts were more under control. It was the wrong place and time to even be thinking about her "freak accident". She didn't want to go back to her therapist or the treatments that her uncle had forced on her. Sakura knew that if she wanted to have her life as close to normal as she could have it, she had to keep up her façade.

_Ooh ooh ohh  
oh oh oh  
Ooh ooh ohh  
oh oh oh  
oooh oh oh oooh oh oh  
ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_I, need somebody who calls my name  
When clouds are smokin up my way  
You get me through these ch-changing skies_

As she heard one of Lady Gaga's songs that she listened to on her itouch come on, a sort of sad smile came on her face as she started to dance to the beat. Her movements were so fluid and it seemed like she could get lost in the song.

People tried to dance with the beauty but Sakura's level of dance surpassed their own. Not only that, her mind was focused on her façade.

_I, don't wanna be afraid again  
its just that I could use a friend  
you get me through these ch-changing skies_

Give me something that I  
can wrestle to the ground  
There isn't anything that I can't handle now. We're out  
Believe me when I say  
that I Will Be Okay  
and listen?  
And my Ch-Changing skies

Sakura was only broken out of her thoughts as a certain brunette with red upside down triangle tattoos got close to her as she danced., he wore a tight black shirt with stonewashed jeans and converse.

"Hey Cherry.'', his voice was full of pleasure.

"Kiba-kun?" the pinkette couldn't believe that this was her childhood friend, one of the three people that she trusted with the truth behind the freak accident.

Kiba Inuzuka- a very attractive brunette with amber eyes and a toothy smile that made his canine abilities more of a turn on. Kiba was from the demon clan, his powers consisted of heighten senses, dog demon abilities and a shaper shifter like their friend Naruto.

''Yep, it's me, I caught your scent. ", the dog demon boy replied. He put his hands on her slender waist, relishing that she was back. He missed her, it had pissed him off what happened to her, and he felt so powerless. It took every bit of sanity to convince himself that she wasn't hurt.

"I'm glad you're here." she spoke quietly as she put her hands to rest behind his neck. Her fingers teased the hair gently. Kiba smiled down at her, Sakura was such a fragile being but at the same time, she resembled a fighter who had gone through hell and back.

The two danced in silence, until the song ended. Kiba whispered in her ear, "You wanna get out of here?" She nodded as he took her hand and led her out to where a shiny red motorcycle that gleamed brightly from the glow of lights.

_Know, that I am not emotional  
Its just that I don't wanna fall  
Without my parachute tonight_

Give me something that I  
Can wrestle to the ground  
There isn't anything that I cant handle now-now  
Believe me when I say  
That I Will Be Okay  
And listen? (Climb some vines?)  
and my ch-changing skies

Changing skies  
Ch-ch-ch-changing  
Changing skies  
Ch-ch-ch-changing  
Changing skies  
Changing skies  
Changing skies  
Ch-ch-ch-changing

Kiba handed her a white helmet as he put on his own red helmet. He got on his bike and Sakura climbed on behind him. She tighten her arms around him as they took off.

**Ok, that was twice the length then the other two chapters. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuka-People, give me reviews and I will be just happy, spread the word on this story. Ideas are appreciated and used, what do you think should happen in the upcoming chapters? What don't you like, what do you like, what pairings would you like to happen in the story? For the love of Kami, you can speak your mind whether it is good or bad! **

**Sakura-*pats Yuka's head* aren't you guys curious about the freak accident? Who should steal my heart away? What are my special abilities? Shouldn't you ghost readers be asking these questions? Speak up dammit! *smiles*anyway-**

**Kiba- Yuka is really pleased when she gets reviews or requests because she is awesome like pudding!**

**Akamaru-arf!**

**Koichi- *rolls eyes* back to the story, and yes she does not own Naruto or Naruto related characters but she does own me. **

**Ch.4**

As Kiba sped down the road in his motorcycle, he relaxed as he felt a pair of slender arms grip harder around his torso.

"You okay sugar?"', he yelled to her over the roaring wind.

"Yeah, where are we going?'', she yelled back before she winced as they made a sharp turn.

"We are heading to the condo that Naruto, Temari and I share," Kiba smirked since he loved the thrill of his ride." I'm sure they will be happy that you're back!"

"They're still around?"

Kiba laughed at her incredulity, "Of course, we made a pact to stay together through hell and back, remember?''

Sakura bit her lip, "How are they?"

''Ask them yourself, they missed you."

With that said, Kiba stopped the bike at the top of a hill where a condo rested on top. The pair got off, took off their helmets, and started to walk up the hill.

Before they even reached the door, an orange blur came out and attacked Sakura in a bear hug. She would have lost her balance if Kiba didn't steady her.

"Sakura-channnn!" the blond hugged her tight. "I was so lonely without you and I thought I would never see you again-"

A female voice interrupted,"Naruto, you are rambling and you're squeezing her too hard." This came from a blonde with four pigtails and teal blue eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki- a fox shape shifter with enhanced abilities as well, he could also control blue spirit energy. He was from the same clan as Kiba and they were related, he was Kiba's cousin.

"Oh right, sorry Sakura-chan.'', Naruto let go of her gently. ''Its oaky Naruto-kun, I missed you too.'' She gave him a peck on the cheek. Sakura then turned her attention to the other blonde who was leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks Temari.''

"What no chan?" a smirk adorned her tanned beauty. "It's good to see you again Sakura-chan.''

''Sorry Temari-chan.''

Temari no Subaku- a mistress of the winds, a mere flick of her wrist with her fans and she could start a twister. Her winds obeyed her command and could slice through any one with ease. Temari was from the Olympus Clan where gods and goddesses ruled the universe.

''So let's go out for ramen!" Naruto chirped. ''I will pay for Sakura."

''Naruto, it's her first day, I'm sure she doesn't want to eat ramen.'', Kiba shook his head at the blond. Naruto could be so dense sometimes.

Temari replied, "Let's go to the Rock, it's the main teen hangout."

Sakura only giggled at them, it was like old times. She stopped when she realized there was still someone missing.

"Kiba, where's Akamaru?"

Kiba laughed,' He's at the vet; I have my sister Hana giving him his shots, so he can come to school with us." He ruffled his hair," We can pick him up in the morning."

"Are we going or not?" Temari asked as she grabbed her keys from out of her pocket.

"Sure, I haven't seen the Rock in ages." Sakura nodded.

"Good, because we are about to bring hell back into this town again."

**A/N: Ok, that was chapter four, I want at least four reviews before I update again. I want feedback, an artist's work is only true when she understand that great art comes from her love and the passion she puts into her work. **

**Next chapter preview: (side note, these are all different lines from different people.)**

''**Where is your petty little powers Haruno?''**

''**Kiba-kun, I can't stand the thought of what happened."**

''**Sakura Haruno, you finally returned."**

''**Sakura? Sakuraaaaa!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuka-Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated but you guys aren't showing me love *pouts* I thought you guys cared about my feelings, anyway maybe I need more to convince you.**

**Sakura- I'm also starring in her story Locked Heart if anyone cares to look**

**Enjoy!**

Within a few minutes, the four had piled into Temari's sleek green corvette; she had shifted the car into gear. Naruto sat in the passenger seat, and the other two had settled into the back. Kiba had his arm slung casually around Sakura's shoulders, she didn't mind for she trusted Kiba.

Naruto noticed his arm around her and his heart beat rapidly, yes he was jealous. He loved her too, but Sakura didn't want to endanger anyone by being with her. He understood, when he was younger, he would still show her little signs of affections such as kissing her face and nuzzling her neck when she cried.

Trying to push his jealousy away since he didn't want to upset her, Naruto settled onto messing with the stations until he found a song, ''the only exception'' by paramore.

When they arrived at the Rock, the teen hangout, there were quite a few stares and whispers as Sakura emerged from the car. She almost winced because she could hear all the thoughts as if they were said aloud. Sakura bit her lip, it made her almost want to leave automatically, but she knew that was of the question. She didn't come this far just to turn back.

Temari's thought came to her, ''don't listen to them, they don't know you."

''Yeah, we are here with you." Kiba's thought cut in. Naruto's thought screamed," Believe it!"

"Thank you." she whispered.

As they started to walk to the main part of the Rock, a voice came out.

''Sakura Haruno, you have returned."

The voice was from Gaara, Temari's younger brother, he had the spirit of a raccoon inside him, he was also a shape shifter but he controlled sand as well. His green eyes smiled at her although his face seemed to be emotionless.

Sakura nodded at the redhead, ''Yes Gaara-kun, I am back for good."

Gaara was about to respond when a whiney voice cut in, ''Oh if isn't the pink-haired hussy."

It belonged to Ami, a slutty blue-haired girl who could work with acid and poison, she was a demon, and didn't belong to any big clan.

Temari glared at her as Naruto and Kiba growled at her. Gaara's hand twitched as bits of sand fell from his fingers.

"Oh hello Ami.'', Sakura replied with a bored look. ''You aren't on your usual corner I see."

People laughed as the color went out of her face and Ami hissed.

"Oh yeah?" Her onyx eyes glared," Where is your petty little powers Haruno?"

Sakura didn't flinched at the acid mistress, ''I don't need to beat someone who's brain got a little too much exposure from that red light she lives for."

"You better take it back-"

"Or what, you will hit me with your stripper pole?'' Sakura smirked at her.

''You and me Haruno, we settle this now." Ami was really pissed and she was losing control as more people laughed at her.

''Sorry, but I wouldn't want to caught any STDS or Kami knows where you been." Sakura moved past her." Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do." She left Ami as Gaara, Temari, and Naruto followed.

Kiba caught up with her, "Hey, you don't need to fight; we won't let anyone hurt you."

Sakura turned to him," That's really sweet, but Kiba-kun I can't stand the thought of what happened. If I let that define me, then I will be a hindrance and I won't be able to protect those who are important to me." The words came out a little slow as she started to feel a little faint.

Kiba gripped her shoulder,"Sakura, no one is forcing you to fight, you can fight when you are ready." The pinkette barely registered his words as her vision became a little blurry. Her steps were a little wobbly as she stared to go down.

"Sakura? Sakuraaaaaa!"Kiba caught the pinkette.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuka-well, I am going to make this story more then it was originally worth, I know I have ghost readers but it's alright if I don't have any love from you, you guys will see that I can shine. **

**This is for orchimaru's cherry blossom, my sisters, and the ghost readers.**

**On with the story!**

Kiba held the pinkette in his arms, shaking her gently. She had just fainted in the middle; did she still have the effects from her freak accident from three long years ago? Temari knelt down and checked her pulse, "It's not faint but her heartbeat is irregular."

Naruto nodded at the two, ''we should take her back-", a hand grasped his ankle. It was Sakura and she had her eyes opened halfway.

"Guys, don't worry." She smiled faintly. She started to get up, but stumbled. Kiba and Temari supported her, she accepted their help. Sakura then stood, she had a smile.

Gaara spoke as she pushed a few strands of loose hair from her face. "Are you sure?"

She hugged him and he awkwardly put his arms around her slender body. " Gaara-kun, I am just a little exhausted from the move and the party earlier."Gaara whispered in her ear," Don't you dare strain yourself; I'm personally holding you captive if you do."

They parted as her cell rang, pulling pout her iphone. She texted her brother that she would be staying with her friends, desperate to have an excuse not be home with Koichi. She knew he wouldn't care much, he was probably banging a group of nameless chicks where the only memory of them would be a mixture of cheap perfume, shredded lace and faded lip stains.

"Hey, is it alright if I crash at your place tonight guys?" her lips were softly playing a pleading note. The gang nodded, Sakura was always welcome at their place.

Temari cleared her throat,' I think we should head home, it's been a rather long day and we all catch up at our condo.

They all agreed, Gaara replied that he would be home later.

After showers and a pizza they shared, the gang ended up in the living room. Sakura in a pair of tight green shorts and a bunny tank top, Temari in a Joe boxer's pj set, Kiba and Naruto in their respective boxers.

"So Sakura-chan, what are your powers?" Naruto chugged a diet coke.

Sakura was on the couch as Temari braided her long hair. She counted on her fingers," Telekinesis, healing, superhuman enchancement, some elemental control, and cosmic energy." She added with a nervous laugh, ''Koichi said that I still have some more abilities that I haven't unlocked within my self."

Sakura failed to notice the mutual glare the other three exchanged. Temari continued to play with the silky tresses, she didn't trust Koichi. There was something about him that never added up. Her wind fan blade itched every time they were close, like he was a threat.

Kiba could smell something really suspicious about the silvered haired brother of hers. Naruto was a little dense about it but his fox ears twitched as if ready to fight him.

The trio pushed the thoughts of suspecting Koichi out of sight, if Sakura got wind of them, it would be too hard for her to accept it. Besides they had all missed her. Life wasn't the same without the Blossom of Konohakagure.

Even if she didn't know, Sakura's presence was like oxygen to them, she could make anyone smile and she had the ability to adapt to anyone's situation to help them out. Yes she was a little too nice and naïve sometimes, but they loved her heart.

"So, are we going to see everyone else at Charm Academy?" Sakura broke the silence as she popped a few chocolate chips in her mouth. A smudge was identical on each side of her mouth. Kiba and Naruto both noticed it.

''Yes,''Temari replied with a smile as she finished doing Sakura's hair. Sakura got up and twirled a little," How do I look?"

The boys replied in unison, "You have a little something on the side of your mouth." Both boys leaned forward and licked the chocolate on the side of her mouth. Kiba licked the right and Naruto the left. Both guys gave a gentle kiss on her cheeks, making her blush a cherry red.

"Um, why did you guys do that?" Sakura backed away from them.

''You're cute."

''Our cherry blossom"

Temari hugged the pinkette, ''they are just showing affection for you." Sakura was still a little embarrassed by it. The group decided to move on and watched one of Sakura's favorite movies, Moulin Rouge.

As they watched in amusement, Sakura started to sing and dance along with the music. She was a terrific performer; she got Temari to dance with her.

After the movie, Sakura was asleep on the plushy monster-size bed they all decided to share. She was sprawled out; her head was on Temari's chest, her bottom in Kiba's lap and her legs in Naruto's arms.

They all slept peacefully

**So guys, what did you think? Please read and review, ideas are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note- Sorry I haven't been updating, but here is an extra big chapter for you. I appreciate your feedback and all. This story along with Dangerous Dolls and the other stories will be continued as promised as well as the future ones coming very soon.**

**Yuka- *Bows head in an elegant matter* Koichi care to do it?**

**Koichi-No.**

**Sakura hits him on his head- just do it before I sakura-punch you.**

**Koichi budges with a sigh-Yuka does not own anything except me and the plot.**

**Yuka-damn right, enjoy and review!**

Sakura woke up in the morning, her black lush eyelashes fluttering open to reveal dazzling jade emerald orbs. The pinkette stretched slowly but carefully to not wake the boys and Temari. She tiptoed softly to the kitchen as she shut the door to the area where they had all slept.

She was so engrossed in her efforts in being quiet that she almost walked into a solemn redhead with light jaded eyes and eyeliner.

"Aaah, Gaara-kun.", she squeaked softly as she put a hand on her heart in mock terror. "You almost gave me a heart attack." The redheaded didn't say anything, just stared at her as he shuffled around the kitchen. He was clad in maroon pjs.

"You're cute."

"Huh?" she was reaching for the sugar but because she was of 5'3 stature, it was a little too high for her. Gaara sighed as he came behind her and got the sugar down for her. Sakura could feel his heartbeat in his chest, that's how close in proximity they were in.

She turned around to face him, a light blush adorning her cheeks as she accepted the sugar.

"Arigato Gaara-kun." Her fingers touched his, sending a burst of warmth through his body. The words were almost caught in his throat as he observed the healthy glow she had. Sakura looked…happy for once. There seemed to be no fear or sorrow in her movements as they stood there together in comfortable silence.

She broke the silence, "Do you want pancakes?" Gaara looked at the pinkette in confusion. She was smiling brightly at the redheaded emo as she started bustling around the kitchen, getting out her ingredients and tools to make breakfast.

"Hai." He responded quietly as she almost tumbled backwards into his chest from closing the fridge with her foot. Sakura had balanced the butter, milk, and egg carton as Gaara held her steady. He made sure that she was able to sit the items down.

Gaara settled for helping her make the pancakes as they mixed the batter. There was a hum from the radio as soft rock music played in the area. He almost froze when she brushed lightly against his him, blissfully unaware the sensual effect she had on him. Gaara picked up the water running in the bathroom down the hall, Temari was up. And from the sound of Naruto's loud yell, Kiba must have pushed him off the bed as there was a rather big oomph.

As the rest of the group came into the kitchen, there was a lively chatter. Something Gaara was used to as the pan sizzled from the pancakes.

He don't know how it happened but somehow his head was covered in flour and there was an egg yolk sliding down his shirt as Naruto laughed as he tried to avoid a light hearted punch from Kiba. Temari was threatening to slice them alive if they didn't stop acting like fools because she found her bras in the freezer. Courtesy of the boys minus Gaara as Sakura had set the huge platter of pancakes on the table.

"Breakfast's ready," Sakura injected cheerfully with her hands on her hips. The yelling and rough housing stopped as they all headed to the table. Naruto and Kiba immediately took up huge helpings of pancakes as the girls settled for a minimal of three. Gaara ate very little as he observed the morning antics of this makeshift family.

"_Family."_, the word echoed in his head from a feminine voice. He looked up and Sakura smiled softly as if to say that she accepted them fully.

After breakfast, and the cleaning up of the kitchen as well as themselves, Gaara suggested in a quiet tone that they go down to get Sakura register for school early. The rest of them agreed as they piled into Temari's car. Naruto complained they take his orange jeep but Temari refused to be seen in a jeep. Sakura didn't mind as she gave Naruto on his cheek to make him feel better, he didn't fight with Temari after that.

After an enthusiastic round of singing aloud in the car to all time low's "Damned if I do ya, (damned if I don't and Blink 182's "all the small things", they arrive at the school. Sakura's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she almost laughed as Naruto picked her up over his shoulder."Oh hi Koichi-kun." The pinkette beat Naruto's back with in a playful manner as he carried her with the rest of the gang holding their stuff. Kiba ditched him momentarily to meet his sister on the other side of the parking lot to get Akamaru.

"Sakura, I already register us, all you have to do is pick up your schedule." Koichi's voice sounded a bit tired and high, like he had spent the night with girls and booze.

"Thanks, do you have a hangover?" her voice laced with concern. Naruto gently set her down as they walked to the admissions office. Kiba had caught up with them.

"Yes, but it was worth it", Koichi mumbled." Don't worry about me; I will see you after school." With that in mind, he hung up.

After she received her schedule, books, and designated bracelet to show her ranking. The group walked to the courtyard to explain the Charm Academy quota to her.

"Okay, there are four levels in Charm Academy as well as sub levels." Temari explained as she adjusted her blue bracelet. "Red, yellow, green, and blue are the main ranking levels with white, black, and purple for sublevels. Beginners are red, they are in grade school. Yellow are our rookies, the junior high batch. Green is the high school and college students. Blue is just the advanced students. You can change from a green to a blue or any sub level by passing your ranking test. White are the students who enforce and protect the school. Purple are the faculty and black stands for the secretive services here. Those are rare."

Naruto grinned as he slipped on his green bracelet, everyone did the same.

Kiba injected after Temari explained the rankings. "The classes stay within the age ranges, except in cases like certain classes or school-sponsored events." He grinned at her, "So don't expect any grade school brats hitting on you."

Gaara added quietly."Beware there are restrictions on our powers, these bracelets monitored our levels and supposedly they keep us from going berserk."

Sakura nodded at the information as she stared at her schedule.

1st period- History with Kakashi Hatake

2nd period- Pre-Cal with Asuma

3rd period- Art appreciation with Kurenai Yuhi

4th period- Dance Team practice with Anko

(Lunch Break)

5th period- Advanced English with Yamato

6th period- Advanced Biology and Anatomy with Orochimaru

7th period- Tactics of War and Combat with Maito Gai

8th period-study hall

"Ooh cool, we're all in the same gym class!" Naruto exclaimed with a fox grin. "You and I have history with some of the others. Dog-face has pre-call with you and Temari has dance team practice with you." After the hyper blond finished, Kiba hit him on the head for calling him dog-face." Ow!"

"Kiba-kun, be nice to him." Sakura scolded him as she helped Naruto up. The brunette scoffed in amusement but mumbled something of an apology.

Next chapter preview-

"Hmm, you look good enough to eat"

"Stupid Bitch"

"Aw, you are so adorable, what a shame that I have to punish you."

"Sakura, who do you like?"


End file.
